


【谜鹅】 小别 (ABO 孕期 一发完）

by ian_270



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Milk, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_270/pseuds/ian_270
Summary: 小别，取小别胜新婚之意





	【谜鹅】 小别 (ABO 孕期 一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> ※涉及手下日鹅※  
> ※怀孕play※  
> ※产乳play※  
> ※微量Ethan/Oswald暗示※
> 
> 注释：  
> Ethan是漫画中鹅的亲生儿子

「Oswald」

这是他想起来的第一个词。

他不确定他是昏过去了，还是已经死过一次。

在那段无法用正常时间衡量的混沌里，就像每一个濒死的人，他被迫淹没在回忆里。

“Ed, 我了解你。” 湖蓝色的眼睛仿佛能洞彻他。

“我们能当一切都过去了吗……你是我拥有过最好的朋友”

悲哀让他从心口开始发凉。

* …dark I cannot see

But I will not fear

For my mother looks over me… *

脑中回响起他们唱过的那首歌。黑暗中，他仿佛再次坐在钢琴前，胸腔里是许久未感受过的快乐。

但那很快就消逝了，冰冷、潮湿，寒意侵蚀了他。

墨绿色的河水出现在他眼前。白色的药丸从手中跌落，漂浮在水面上。海鸥啼叫着，他回过头，周围是那么空旷…

Edward嘶吼着，揪着头发，踉跄地试图爬起身，却拽翻了一旁的垃圾桶。

他想要从幻觉里逃出来，可惊心动魄的孤独还是席卷了他。

“Ed, 求你了，别这么做…” 雨水将他们浇透，那人望着他，嘴唇殷红得可怕，发丝可怜兮兮地贴在脸上。

“我爱你，Ed. ”

“我宁肯死亡都不愿出卖你。这很疯狂不是吗？”

“我 不 爱 你。”

他震怒的声音仿佛就在耳边，却感觉格外陌生。

他蓦然想起他们标记的那晚，混乱，炽热，又自然的不可思议。

Omega的味道是那么纯粹直白，毫不避讳地勾引着他的情欲。一切都水到渠成，他的结被包裹着，湿热的肉壁夹着他。

他还记得当牙齿刺破腺体，信息素终于融合时美妙的满足。

再一次，他被从记忆中拉离，无数画面闪过，像错乱的电视台。

最终那停留在一片深绿色的玻璃穹顶上。另一个人正低头看着他，长长的刘海几乎遮住眼睛。

“我会治好你的”

话语就像诅咒，含着恶意。他的心脏因此刺痛着，带着腹部的破损感也显露出来。

但那转而又变得像情人间的絮语，温柔得不可思议。“我会治好你的，Ed…”

香甜的味道贴合过来，带着他标记的气息。然后他感到有液体滴落，弄湿了他的脸。他被亲吻着，湿润的睫毛蹭着他，柔软沿着眉骨、鼻梁，一直到他的嘴唇。

Edward猛吸一口气，清醒过来。视线在混乱的光斑和地面间交替，大脑像刚被砸过一样，嗡嗡作响。他努力呼吸着，连肺部都在抽痛。

他已经记不清那些纷杂的片段，但那种混杂着悔恨孤独，还有最原始渴望的感觉，仍然深深刻在身体里。

他抬头看向远方的建筑群，手指不禁抠进满是砂石的地面。

 

Oswald，你到底对我做了什么？

 

 

市政大厅

 

奢华的、直通顶棚的长窗下，Oswald的腿颤抖着，双手抓着窗前的铁艺护栏。他的下身赤裸，仅有脚上穿着高腕皮鞋以及右腿上辅助站立的支架。

他的鞋跟向上点着，发红的臀瓣正微微翘起准备承接最后的高潮。

Alpha抓着他的胯撞向自己，手指正好卡在隆起的小腹下，颜色略深的肌肤和他贴合着，粗壮的阴茎在他腿间抽送。Omega白嫩的臀肉粘满了亮晶晶的淫液，在逐渐加快的交合中轻颤着。

终于，快感累积到顶峰。战栗从尾椎传来，他靠近窗边的嘴不可抑制地浪叫出声，在玻璃上印出一小块湿气。

“…拿出去！…别射到里面”

呻吟穿插在沙哑的嗓音里，他勉强抽出理智喊了一句。但太晚了，不等话音落下他就进入了高潮。肉壁饥渴地一阵阵收缩，违背主人意愿地拼命向内吮吸着。

没有Alpha能在这时候放弃交配。

结胀到最大，肉棒也被刺激得挺至更深，一股股热浪般的精液灌进了他体内。

Oswald趴在窗台上喘息着，缓和着高潮的余韵。不得不承认Alpha体液的滋润能带给他很大抚慰，但该死的，这事后清理的麻烦程度让他宁愿不要这个！

他有些烦躁地推开身后的保镖，因为没插入生殖腔口，他还不用被锁上几小时。但随着仍然肿胀的结拔出，大量液体涌了出来，一缕缕酥麻的快感从穴口传来。

Oswald翻了翻眼睛，扯过块手巾擦拭腿间。

“我怎么告诉你的！” 他转过身训斥道，重重锤了下Alpha结实的胸膛，“别 射 进 去 ！你是蠢货吗！”

但对方纹丝未动，只是面色发红地盯着前方，似乎将目光从老板湿润的下体移开便已耗去全部精力，还没消退的阴茎在西装裤上撑起个明显的帐篷。

“弱智！” Oswald不爽地甩了甩撞痛的手指，嫌恶地皱着鼻子，在余光瞥见仍然坚挺的阴茎时，又不禁有些脸热。

他挥了下手，示意对方赶紧滚出去。他还是决定放过这事，毕竟想找个忠心又持久的Alpha也不那么容易。

他勾过一条软凳，艰难地把腿放了上去。

“为什么我们身边全是白痴，Ethan？”

Oswald不满地抱怨着，抠弄着穴口让精液流出。另一只手下意识托着小腹，在感受到里面不同频率的脉搏后，又不禁露出笑容。

“但不管怎样，我会给你最多最多的爱的，我亲爱的儿子。”

他低头笑着，满怀爱意地隔着空气向隆起的肚子亲了几口。末了又想起什么似的挑眉点了点肚皮。

“当然，前提你不能是个混蛋Alpha.”

就像在反驳他的话，腹中的胎儿偏偏这时挤到他子宫旁的敏感点，Oswald腰一软差点摔倒在地上，又一波爱液从内部涌出。

他红着脸，正想说两句这不听话的小崽子，但动作带动空气，一丝足以让他警铃大作的味道打断了他。

Alpha！

另一个Alpha？！

Oswald磕磕绊绊地套上裤子，没有什么比此时面对一个异性更可怕的了，这屋里Omega高潮的气味足以让任何Alpha失去理智。

他扶着廊柱，一瘸一拐地审视着屋内，刚结束不久的性爱让他走路变得十分困难。

哐啷，一个网格盖子绊了他一脚，旁边的墙上，通风管道正可疑地敞开着。

Shit！他就说这些管子趁早都该堵上！只不过，Oswald抽了抽鼻子，这味道是不是有点太熟悉了？！

不等他反应过来，一只手猛地把他掀过去，嘭地一声按在了墙上。Alpha侵略的气息扑面而来，Omega的天性让他直接吓定在了原地。

Oswald瞪大眼睛看着来人，嘴巴惊愕地张着。

那人正赤红着双眼抓着他的领子，手里的枪死死抵在他脖子上。

“我想我们有很多事需要谈一谈！Oswald！”Ed几乎是在咆哮，

“但首先……你是怀了我们的孩子，还趁我不在就起了名字吗？？！”

 

 

他本不该在乎这个的，毕竟他曾经最期望的就是Oswald别再纠缠他。

但实际上他在乎，他该死的在乎！

在看到那傻逼大块头Alpha打桩似的操着他的Omega时，他抠破了手掌才没有鲁莽地闯进去开枪！

Oswald本就松散的领子被他拽得歪斜，他几乎直接抓在那裸露的滑腻肌肤上，拇指卡在喉管。对方恐惧地握着他的手腕扑腾，但只是让身上多了好几道指痕。

他真想直接掐死这个放荡的婊子！他加重了手上的力道，性爱的味道让他崩溃！现在他还能闻到另一个Alpha恶臭的精液味，就混在Omega甜腻的信息素里！

一股温润的奶味随着挣扎从衣服里传来，Ed垂眼，顺着那敞开的领口看去，Oswald松垮的白衬衫里露出一道黑边，似乎是特意用来裹住胸部，他曾经覆上的标记气味逐渐显现出来。

他瞥向对方隆起的腹部。看在上帝的份上，那也是他的孩子！

Edward猛然松开手，后退开。

但不等Oswald喘上几口气，复又揪起他的头发撞向墙。

“所以这算什么？！”他带着鼻音焦躁地吼了出来，“你搅乱我的脑子，让我满脑子都是关于你，为以前杀你那点破事后悔！然后呢？用嫉妒把我逼疯？！”

他本没想这么说，可话语脱口而出，让他像个被抛弃的怨妇一样。

“你在说什么？” Oswald快要被吓哭了，如果是平时，他也许会为这蠢话嘲笑上半天。但现在，无论是刚才试图掐死他的手还是Alpha可怕的威压，都让他感到极度不安。

“Ed，我甚至不知道你还活着！” 他为自己辩解着。

“哦，得了吧！你绝对对我做了什么！”Edward吼道，他眼眶红的更厉害了，索性把心底那点怨气全部倒了出来。

“一直以来你都在用信息素诱惑我，操控我！让我像个傀儡一样受你摆布！你知道我这几天是怎么过得吗？我什么也不记得了，甚至不知道我是谁！但我却记得你！我以为你是我和这世界唯一的联系了！

可事实呢？却是你在用这个报复我…就因为我曾经不爱你吗？即便是你，Oswald，这也太残忍了。”

“Ed，我真的不知道你在说什么。”Oswald颤抖地摇着头，身体被撞的生疼，也只有Edward会让他甘愿如此弱势。

“我没有控制过你做任何事。我的信息素会吸引你，如果你是这个意思的话，可你的也在吸引我！这是很正常的，即使你不想承认，但我们自始至终便属于彼此……至于报复，Ed，我确实恨过你，可我也把你冻起来了，记得吗？那都已经过去了。我不明白你为什么比我还放不下？”

这让Edward被戳中似的吞咽了一下，但他还是忽略了最后的质问。

“那我会治好你是什么意思？”

“是我在桥断那晚对你说的，” Oswald放柔了语气，举起手试探性地摸了摸Edward揪着他的手背，在没被挥开后稍微放松下来。

“我让Hugo救你，”他目光灼灼地看着Ed，就像生怕对方会感受不到他的情感。“可他失败了，至少我以为他失败了。”Oswald闭了下眼睛，像是陷入极大痛苦，“我亲眼看着你心跳停止，看着他们给你盖上白布……Ed，我甚至没勇气给你个葬礼。不过我们或许该庆幸这点，不然你醒来面对的就是活埋了…”

“你救了我？”Edward打断他，像是受到了什么巨大的冲击，不解地看着他，“为什么？！”

他惧怕着这背后隐藏的涵义。

“不然呢？放任你去死吗？！”Oswald不明白为什么至今他还会怀疑这个问题，先前的一切都不及这让他受伤。“我需要你！Ed！”

他悲痛地捂了下嘴，眼角闪着水光。

“Edward Nygma，我是你的Omega，即便在我认为你死了以后，我还是心甘情愿怀着你的孩子。我爱你。自从你给了我标记，我也不可能不爱你。为什么你就是不肯相信？”

“可你刚刚还让一个Alpha操了你！” Edward抓狂地喊道。

“那根本只是个人形按摩棒！”Oswald同样奋力地喊了回去，他永远不理解Alpha那些奇奇怪怪的占有欲。“我怀孕了！我需要Alpha来抚慰我，而你该死的又不在！天知道我有多绝望！我每天都想要你，却又心知你已经死了！”

他痛苦地抽了下鼻子，平复着自己的情绪，然后又抬起头笑着看向他的Alpha，“可你来了，你还活着。那让你难受，我很抱歉，但我向你保证，Ed，”他往前靠了靠，让枪管划过他的颈线，“如果某一天我们真的又一次成了敌人，我绝不会通过这种方式伤害你，我以朋友的名义起誓。”

Ed久久注视着他，辨别着话里的真假，然后他收起了枪。

“如果那一天真的到来，”他表情前所未有的严肃，“我会看着你的眼睛，然后捅进你的心，丝毫不给你背叛我的机会。”

Oswald慢慢弯起嘴角，像偷了腥的猫，就仿佛刚刚是他听过最动听的情话。Edward不禁一把揽过他的腰，在对方惊讶的轻喘中压上那狡黠的嘴唇。

 

他知道Oswald之前匆忙得没来得及穿内裤。但在他扯开对方的腰带，褪下那条西装裤时，下体完全袒露的色情还是让他的阴茎跳了一下。

他摸上Oswald赤裸的臀瓣和大腿内侧，那里又被体液打的湿润，他就着那滑腻的触感揉捏着，成功激起一声呜咽。他分开他们沾满唾液的嘴唇，在对方渴求眼神里又吻上他的脖子。

他确实喜欢这样的Oswald，与平时的乖戾不同，在他的信息素下，像块小点心一样完全陶醉在他怀里。

他用唇瓣抿着，牙齿划过腺体，让那香甜的味道充满他的口腔。下边的手向前探去，把玩着Omega柔软的卵蛋。Oswald呻吟着向他靠去，鼓起的小腹正好抵上他裤子里的勃起。

Ed轻喘一声，呼吸粗重了些。他咬着他的耳垂，手延着臀缝退了回去，急切地抠弄着穴口。他向里探进一根手指，尽力不去想那里为何如此松软，可一些残存的腥臭液体还是顺着他的指节流了出来。

Edward皱起眉，抽出手指甩了甩。

陡然凌厉的Alpha气息让Oswald缩起肩膀，他一边偷瞄着对方的神色，一边踮起脚，讨好地凑到Alpha下颚和嘴唇间亲吻着。他手伸向下方，隔着裤子伺候起Ed的阴茎。

但他立刻就被挥开了，Edward又一次把手指插回他身体里，来回刺戳着。

“Ed？” Oswald不安地疑问着，只能配合地撅起屁股，双手搂着对方的脖子，直觉告诉他事情绝不会这么简单。

“你后面需要清洗。”Edward咬着牙嘶声道。

Oswald吞了下口水

“浴室就在……”

“啊！”

不等他说完，话就变调成了尖叫，Ed勾住他的生殖腔口，伸进一个指节在他敏感的内壁刮挠着。

他止不住地呻吟求饶，身体抽搐着，自打怀孕那里就没再被人碰过，过度的刺激让他眼角都渗出泪水。他想要说几句好话，但断断续续地也只能喊出Ed的名字，下身跟泄了闸一般流出爱液，有一部分甚至顺着大腿淌到了他的膝盖窝。

Ed也没想到他会比发情期还敏感。他搂住Oswald瘫软进他怀里的身体，Omega的淫水浇了他一手。另一个Alpha讨厌的气味被冲的干干净净，空气里清甜的信息素浓了将近一倍。

很快Oswald便濒临高潮，他揪紧Ed肩膀处的布料，额头依赖地靠在他胸口，感叹着光是对方的手指就可以把他操成这样。他前面的阴茎翘起，颤巍巍地蹭在Ed绿色的西装裤上，眼看就要射了出来。

可一只手堵住了他，Oswald惊愕地抬头。后面的刺激还在继续，Ed又一次吻上他，吞下他口中的呻吟。Oswald扭动着，本能地想要挣开，但对方只是含着他的嘴唇，勾弄他的软舌，手指变本加厉地抠弄他敏感的腔道。

一阵阵呜咽开始从Oswald口中溢出，身体抽搐起来，他在没有射精的情况下就高潮了。一些更热也更粘稠的从内部淋到Ed的手指上，高浓度的费洛蒙让他指尖都有些发麻，肉壁就好像在蠕动一般，一下下向内紧缩着。

Oswald猛然被抱起，他的高潮还在继续着。Ed抬着他的腿，把他放到了办公桌上，冰凉的桌面让他颤抖了一下。手指从体内抽出，湿润的穴口开合着，发出空虚的响声。

然后滚烫的阴茎就抵上了他，慢慢撑开他的肉穴，而后长驱而入。Oswald发出一串无意义的叫声，突来的饱胀感和高潮中极度的敏感，让他腔道止不住地震颤。

Edward找好角度挤进生殖腔，丝毫没做停留地抽送起来，湿淋淋的体腔像会动似的紧紧吸吮着他，让他恨不得把囊袋都一起挤进去。

Oswald哭叫着，临界点被无限延长，极致的快感让他说不出话。他啜泣着，勉强抬起头看了一眼。

大部分景象都被浑圆的肚子挡住了，他的右腿被向上推起，黑色的支架仍然裹着他，就好像他们在玩什么奇怪的游戏。Ed按着他大腿内侧的软肉，手指留下一片透红的痕迹。下体撞着他，发出肉体拍打的啪啪声。

Oswald认命地躺了回去，一边啜泣地喘息，一边随着那抽送不断摇晃。Ed倾身吻住他柔软的嘴唇，然后向下解开他衬衫的最后几颗扣子，惊奇地看着那隆起的小腹。

“你在发光，Oswald.”

“……闭嘴”

他轻声骂道，抬起胳膊挡住绯红的脸，这还是他第一次向自己的Alpha展示他们的幼崽。

但Ed拿开他的手，在他的注视下亲了亲他的肚子，然后又靠过来去吻他的眼角，沿着他羞红的脸颊向下舔着。

毛茸茸的头发埋进Oswald的颈间，他梳理着那散乱的发丝。Ed受用地哼哼两声，嘴唇在腺体处流连着，镜架被挤得歪斜，冰凉地夹在他们中间。

Oswald帮忙拿掉那碍事的眼镜，Ed就势抬起头沉迷地看了他一眼，深陷在眉骨下的眼睛溢满了让人心颤的情欲。

他忍不住用力向里顶了一下，撞到那脆弱的宫口，这让Oswald发出一声痛苦却又醉人的呻吟。

“你在干什么？”他喘息着，被打扰的胎儿在他肚子里不舒服地动了一下。

“他应该认识一下他的父亲。” Edward埋在他胸口闷闷地说道。

他凑到那盖着奶味的黑布上用力嗅着，牙齿咬住边缘，直接拉了下来，两颗磨得通红的乳粒暴露在空气里。

他的下体又向深处顶了两下。

Oswald受不住地皱起眉呻吟，“别这样，Ed. ” 这简直就像是和他的孩子一起操他，假使他没怀孕这都太深了。

但Ed无视了他的请求，仍然深深操弄着。他触碰着他右侧的乳尖，那里渗出了些奶水，比以前更加柔软。他把那含进嘴里，吮吸着，更多香甜的带着体温的乳汁溢到他舌尖上。

没来的及下咽的奶水蜿蜒到下颚，他就这样再次吻上Oswald，同时揉捏着他另一侧的乳房，让汁水涌出，滑腻腻地浸湿了他的指尖。

Oswald从没想过有一天会尝到自己的奶汁，他脸更红了，羞耻地伸出舌尖，一点点舔干净Ed的嘴唇和下巴。

子宫口被持续顶弄着，这让他额头都渗出一层薄汗。Ed把着他的腰按摩着他的尾椎，他的阴茎再次有了射精的欲望，忍不住弯起腿勾住他的Alpha，渴求地抬起屁股。

Edward大腿紧绷，动作变得缓慢又沉重，他捏紧Oswald的腰胯，凑到他耳边，“我要张开结了。”

Oswald难耐地低吟一声表示知晓，他揪紧Edward背后的衣物，不可抑制地仰起头，脆弱的腺体完全暴露给他的Alpha。

Ed顺势咬住了他，齿尖穿破肌肤。信息素通过血液流入他的口腔，他一瞬间紧紧搂住Oswald，发出一阵连绵不绝的Alpha原始的嘶吼。

硕大的结在Oswald体内张开，将他敏感的生殖腔道撑得满胀。像有电流穿过，他抖动着，彻彻底底进入了高潮。阴茎抽搐了两下，抵着他鼓起的小腹，乳白色的精液绸缎般喷洒出来，一部分还溅在Ed身上。

体内，滚烫的、粘稠的液体也随之注入，结堵得死死的，胀满了他已经不能渗入更多的子宫外侧的体腔。

他们喘息着，交叠在一起。怀孕的原因，Ed不能再像以前那样肆无忌惮地压在他的Omega身上。他直起身，抱起瘫软的Oswald，结让他们的下体紧紧相连，可浑圆的肚子还挤在他们中间。

“呃，我该从后面锁住你的。”

他托着Oswald的屁股，有些困难地把他们慢慢挪到桌后的椅子上。刚才没注意，这才发现Oswald比怀孕前重了许多。

“你胖了？”他揉了揉那屁股上的软肉。

Oswald不高兴地哼唧一声，调整着位置，跨坐在Ed腿上。“如果你每天都分泌孕陈素你也会变胖的”

“但不会在饥荒的时候，Oswald，”Ed皱起眉不赞同地看向他，“你是在克扣你的下属吗？”一瞬间他仿佛变回了当年那个幕僚长，时刻都为他的政务操心。

Oswald有片刻的失神，随后便尖刻地反驳道：“我又不能饿着我的孩子！”

“我们的孩子。”Edward纠正。“不过你确实把他照顾得很好。”他赞同，低头好奇地摸着Oswald的肚子，就像面对实验室里新奇的小玩意，甚至还带上了眼镜。

Oswald不屑地哼了一声，然后又忍不住得意地勾起嘴角，高兴地和他的Alpha一起看向他的肚子。

……

“Ethan Nygma……”Edward一边研究一边念叨着，“你不觉得这读起来有点怪吗？”

“Ethan Cobblepot！”Oswald吼道，不快地戳了他一下，“别指望孩子继承你那个奇怪的姓！”

 

半小时后

Edward摸着Oswald的脊背，无聊地在他肩膀上种起了草莓，他们还要这样消磨至少三个小时。

但他都习惯了，每一次他们激烈的争执最后都不可避免地以性爱结尾，这导致在各种奇怪的地方成结几乎成了他们的常态。

而Oswald已经拿放大镜看起了手指头。

突然，轰的一声，大门被炸开。他们俩被吓得同时抬起了头。

“G！C！P！”James Gordon大吼着，举着枪闯了进来，在看清屋内的景象后，声音立刻弱了下去，“D…”

他又倒退着把门关了回去，以为自己看错了。

当他再次推开，失踪已久的Edward Nygma正怒视着他这个突然闯进来的Alpha，而企鹅则半裸着肩膀，扭过头一脸魅惑地冲他笑着。

好吧，Jim眨眨眼，他也许该试着在逮捕之前先敲敲门。

继那次弹钢琴事件之后，这绝对会成为他又一大心理阴影！

 

-FIN-


End file.
